Dragon Of Fairy Tail
by Uzumaki-Senju Arashi
Summary: Natsu is still the lovable person we know, but he' smarter and more powerful. Did also mention he's Laxus' best friend? Rated T for swearing later on. THERE WILL BE FLUFF, with who I have no idea, maybe Natsu and Laxus 0 0? yaoi (boyXboy)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first ff ever! As you've read from the description, this is a Natsu-is-S-Class story and a Laxus and Natsu best friends fic. I might pair them up later on. Enjoy the first chapter!**

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

 _Kardia Cathedral, Laxus and Mystogan's battle just finished._

"Well, looks like your only chance of defeating me just left." Laxus said with that arrogant smirk.

"What're you talking about? Our chance will arrive within the next three minutes, I just have to hold you off till then." Erza replied with a smirk of her own.

 _Ten minutes earlier at the guild._

" _So please, Fairy Tail needs you back! Screw your mission, Master is sick and you're the only one who can bring that stupid over-charged battery back to his senses!_ _Onegaishimasu Na-" Mira was cut off._

" _Mira, you just had to say that I was needed back at the guild, you don't have to reduce yourself to begging. I'll be there in thirteen minutes." The communication lacrima turned off._

" _Thank god! Please hurry!" Mira said to no one in particular._

 _Present._

Erza has been fighting ruthlessly for the past two and a half minutes, slicing and slashing the air and at Laxus in record timing. However, he has been dodging each and everyone of them.

"Its time to finish this! **ROAR OF THE LIGHTNI-** " Laxus could not finish his attack as he sensed a tremendous amount of magic power that seemed so familiar to him.

Flames from all over the place started to build and soon they were condensed into a humanoid shape.

Then, out stepped a person that Laxus had thought dead because he had not been seen or heard from for more than four years.

"Laxus, I've heard a thing or two about Fair Tail's state. I. Am. _Not._ Happy." Said the person.

"Nat…su?" Laxus stammered out in shock, before falling to his knees and staring at his supposedly dead best friend.

Natsu walked forward to Laxus and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look at Erza, "Don't worry about us, Erza. Go make sure everyone's okay," He said before flaming away with Laxus.

 _Unknown location in the forest_

"Do you remember this place?" Natsu asked Laxus.

"H-hai. We called it our 'quiet spot'." The lightning dragon slayer answered.

"Yeah." Natsu turned around to face him. " Laxus, why d-" The fire dragon slayer couldn't continue as he was tackled to the ground by a body. An electrifying body that is. He felt his shirt get damp with tears between the collar and shoulder.

"I thought you were dead…*sob*…Why…*sob*…didn't you contact…*sob*…anyone? Me?" Laxus _sobbed_ into the crook of Natsu's neck. All Natsu did was hug him back.

"Hey, its okay. I'm sorry for not contacting you, my SSS-class mission required me to not have any form of communication with anyone." Natsu whispered into the lightning mage's ear.

He then stood up while carrying Laxus. "C'mon, let's go home. You've got a big day tomorrow. What with talking to gramps and punishment." Natsu then flamed to their house.

 _The next day, Fairy Tail guild hall_

Everyone was glaring at Laxus while he walked to the infirmary. "Hm mhm mhmmh hmmhmh!" Erza said, seemingly jumping out of no where and pointing at said lightning mage.

"She says, 'Next time we fight, I will show you that I'm better than you!' ." Gajeel translated for everyone. Laxus just walked on, however just before he climbed the stairs, he put his hand up as if to say 'later'. Erza got a determined look on her face.

In the infirmary, Laxus and Makarov talked and said guild master came to a decision. "Laxus, you are hereby-" He was cut off by someone.

"Placed under direct punishment by the second Wizard Saint for crimes against his guild." Natsu said as he strolled through the doors.

"N-nani!" Makarov exclaimed. "Oh, master, didn't you know? Two years ago, the Magic Council hunted me down and tried to get me to join. When I refused, they gave me a deal. I had to fight the second Wizard Saint at that time. If I won, I'd take his place in the WS group and won't be disturbed by them again. If I lost, I'd become part of the Council. Its safe to say that I beat him badly." The second Wizard Saint explained with a grin.

Natsu then slung his arm around Laxus' neck. "There's no need to kick him out master, I'll just deal with him. Laxus will wear nothing but a dress in the guild for the next one week, helping Mira out at the bar. The Raijiinshu will act as your personal sla- I mean maids for that long as well. I think you should stop overworking yourself, master. Unless you want me to get Porlyusica?"

"I think that would do, Natsu. Having my own maids for a whole week!" Makarov grinned to himself.

"C'mon Laxus! Time to announce your punishment to everyone else!" Natsu said excitedly. At this, the blond paled considerably.

 _On the second floor of the guild hall._

"Yo! Minna! Gramps gave me permission to give out punishment for the Raijiinshu!" Natsu yelled above the noise of the guild.

"Alright listen up! First; Freed Justine, Bickslow and Evergreen! You are to serve Master Makarov as his maids and do whatever he says for one _whole_ week!" At this, the three mentioned literally lost all colour from their bodies, along with white blobs flowing out of their mouths.

There was a chorus of laughter at their reactions.

"Now! Laxus' punishment; for the next one week! He will wear nothing but dresses, helping out at the bar with Mira!" So many people dropped to the ground laughing while the blond dropped to his knees, cursing he world.

"That is al-" Natsu was interrupted by the guild master. "I feel the need to inform all of you that Natsu recently defeated and took the place of one Draculos Hyberion!" Makarov announced, while the pinkette glared at the master.

Fairy Tail's reaction was mixed; there were some who didn't know who the heck Draculos was, however there were many whom just stared at Natsu with awe and shock.

"For those of you who don't know who Draculos is, he was part of the **Four Gods of Ishgar** , the four at the top of the Ten Wizard Saints. He was the second WS, however, since his defeat, Natsu has taken on the title of Second Wizard Saint Dragneel." Master Makarov stated smugly.

"EEEEEHHHH?!" the guild once again chorused.

"I'm getting Porlyusica." Natsu stated while walking towards the guild doors.

"Natsu! Fight me!" A certain Ice Make mage shouted. " _ **Ice Make: Hammer**_!" A huge hammer made of ice appeared above the fire dragon slayer.

Said dragon slayer merely raised his fist as the hammer landed on him, while continuing to walk. The hammer shattered almost immediately.

"Laxus, I'll be home after this, then Mira, you and I will go shopping for dresses before the Fantasia parade." Natsu turned around with that lovable grin that could get even Laxus to smile, before walking off.

 **FTFTFTTFFTFTFTFTFTFT**

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up in a few hours-days! R &R please! Arigatou minna!**


	2. Natsu and Laxus

**Konnichiwa minna! In this chapter, we find out what was Natsu's SSS-Class mission! Also, this chapter takes place after the fantasia parade. For Natsu's act, just imagine the same thing he does in the anime, but times 10. Enjoy!**

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

 _11am at the guild, two days after fantasia._

"So you're the 'Black Steel Gajeel' I've heard so much about during my travels, eh?" Natsu said as he sat down just opposite of said Iron dragon slayer.

"H-hai. I take it you're the 'Dragon of Fairy Tail/Fiore'?" Gajeel said, hoping not to make an enemy out of the second Wizard Saint.

"Fiore? That's a new one. I only have one question for you." Natsu said seriously, causing Gajeel to sweat nervously. "Do you eat metal, or iron, in your case?" Natsu asked, causing the people that overheard him to sweatdrop.

It was then that Gajeel turned lifeless and his soul slipped out of his mouth. "N-nani? I only asked a question…oh well. Laxus! Bring us two beers please." Natsu talked to himself before ordering two drinks.

"Hai," was the only response he got from the lightning dragon slayer as said blond was too embarrassed walking around in a dress.

Natsu suddenly stood up and walked over to a certain blond Celestial mage. "Eh? Who are you? Are you new to the guild? What's your name?" he let out a barrage of questions.

"M-my name's Lucy Heartfilia. I just joined six months ago( _ **I can't remember if it actually was six months or not…)**_ with the help of Gray." She timidly replied, still shy around Natsu.

"Gray?...Oh yeah! That reminds me!" Natsu said before walking towards said Ice Make mage. "Gray, ready to have that duel you so desperately wanted?" Natsu asked with a grin.

 _Part where Gray has his ass handed to him on a silver platter just finished and Natsu didn't so much as flinch._

It was now mid-afternoon and Natsu was just lazing around the bar, chatting with his best friend.

" _Fine_ I'll allow you to change before going out of the guild. But! You have to change back the minute you enter again. Okay?" Natsu said, finally giving in to Laxus' begging.

Laxus immediately jumped on Natsu, hugging the life out of him, "Thank you so much! Arigatou guzaimasu!" Laxus practically yelled. He then started planting kisses all over Natsu's face. One would think he was under torture and was given a compromise…oh wait.

While this was happening, Freed just looked on with jealousy, and anger, and any emotion affiliated with jealousy. "Freed, don't tell me you're _jealous_ of Natsu being kissed all over by Laxus?" Bickslow asked in a teasing tone.

"I-its not like that!" the green haired mage was too quick to defend himself, causing his best friend to grin.

Before anything else could be said or done, there was the sound of bells ringing.

Natsu could only grin as he held Laxus in his lap. " The Gildarts shift…the old man is finally back huh?"

"Gildarts? He hasn't been here for three years. Wonder what took him so long." Laxus murmured from Natsu's lap, before getting up and heading behind the bar again, already missing the warm arms that were around him.

 _A few minutes later_

Gildarts came strolling into the guild, immediately flipping Gray into the ceiling. He then came in and sat next to Natsu. "And who are you?" he questioned Natsu.

"You getting senile with old age, old man? You don't even recognise the person you always disturbed?" Natsu stated with a grin.

"Eh?! Natsu?! When did you grow so tall?" Gildarts asked. It was true, Natsu had grown. Before the fire dragon slayer left for his SSS-Class mission, he was only at Gildarts' shoulder. Now, he was the same height as Gildarts

"Well, it _has_ been four years." Natsu deadpanned. "HAHAHA" was Gildarts' only response. After chatting with the master, he decided that Makarov, himself and Natsu needed to talk privately.

 _In the guild master's office_

"Halfway through my mission, I encountered a beast so terrifying that I was almost running with my tail between my legs. It was a dragon. A black one, with blue tribal markings around its body-" Gildarts was cut off.

"Acnologia! That was what I spent the better part of four years hunting down!" Natsu exclaimed. Gildarts and Makarov looked at him to continue. "I actually did find it. We got into a fight and it ended after I chopped off half of it's right arm. After that, it flew away, and I couldn't find it again."

Gildarts then started telling them about how he lost his left arm and leg to the foul creature in a one-sided battle.

After a while of discussing Acnologia, Natsu decided it was time for a topic change.

"Master, lately I've been having these dreams-" he was cut off by the Crash Magic mage, "About girls?" Gildarts said while eiggling his eye brows.

"Uresai, you old hentai! I've been dreaming about this black haired guy, crying and saying the world keeps rejecting him. Then one time, I dreamt of myself as a little kid; maybe 4 or 5, calling a younger version of the black haired guy 'onii-chan'." Makarov started thinking about this now.

"That's not even the most worrying part. In one dream, someone called him _Zeref._ As in the Black Wizard. I can't help but feel as if I'm connected to him somehow." Natsu said with an uncharacteristically worried face.

"Well, there's nothing we can do until we have more information. Its best not to dwell over it, Natsu. Tell me when you have another one of those dreams." Said Makarov, wisely.

 _At Natsu and Laxus' house_

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Laxus said as he hugged the second Wizard Saint from behind. Said Wizard Saint was standing at the second floor balcony overlooking the forest and a bit of Magnolia.

"*Sigh* Nothing's wrong. Well, nothing I can't handle. If it turns out to be something serious, you'll be the first person I tell, 'kay?" Natsu replied, turning around to face the blond mage while still in his embrace.

"H-hai." Was Laxus' reply. The both of them fell into a comfortable silence, both gazing at each other with slight blushes. 'WHY THE HECK AM I BLUSHING?! Wait…is he blushing too? Maybe…' thought our ever dense fire dragon slayer.

'WHY THE HECK IS HE BLUSHING TOO?! Does he…no, its impossible…but maybe…' thought our equally dense lightning dragon slayer. "Let's go to bed, its late now." Laxus said.

They both got ready and took their usual positions on the bed; both spooning with Natsu being the big spoon.

 _And with that, our chapter comes to an end._

 _Just kidding! In the morning._

This was by far Laxus' favourite way to wake up; in the arms of his best friend, Natsu's breath tickling his ear. He had been alone for so long, thinking that the pinkette was… that when they first arrived home, the blond demanded they sleep in the same bed like they used to.

Laxus turned around to face the sleeping mage. He decided to card his fingers through the soft salmon locks to wake him up.

Natsu woke to the most comfiest feeling in the world. "*Yawn* G'morning Lax," Natsu yawned his greeting, before snuggling into the lightning mage in hopes to tell the sun its not morning yet.

"Nat, you gotta get up." The pinkette's only response was to groan in annoyance.

"But I don't wanna~" he whined.

"hmm…" 'If I throw him in the shower, he'll make me wear a dress from home.' Laxus tried to formulate some sort of plan to no avail.

Then, the lightning mage leaned even closer to the fire mage and… _nibbled_ his ear. "Nat, you need to get up," Laxus said, while still nibbling Natsu's ear. "Besides, don't you have that Wizard Saint meeting that even Gramps couldn't back out of?"

That did the trick. Natsu was immediately up and about. Once showered and freshened up, he was in the closet in less than six minutes. Going with a fiery red dress shirt, black slacks and dark brown shoes, he re-quipped a body-length fur coat. However, it wasn't his usual reddish-purple coat, no this was a pure white coat with off-white fur. On the back of this coat was the Wizard Saint emblem in orange. To top off the outfit, he had a thin white crown with the WS emblem in the middle, just above the forehead.

"Woah, why such a fancy get up?" The blond questioned.

"Well, seeing as I _am_ the second WS, I am part of the **Four Gods Of Ishgar** and I have to dress my status. The annoying crown is to show that the **FGOI** acknowledge my power and believe that I will surpass God Serena in the next few months, overtaking his position as the first…and the fact that I'm the second Wizard Saint means that while the first is not in Fiore, I'm in-charge." Natsu replied.

"Honestly, I'm fine with everything else, except for this stupid crown…" Natsu ended off irritated

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Natsu. Now c'mon, let's go to the guild for breakfast." Laxus replied leisurely.

 _At the guild, bar._

Natsu had just finished three plates of flaming food, courtesy of Mirajane. "Ahh, that was delicious. Laxus, why don't you get the recipe from Mira and cook for dinner tonight?" Natsu suggested.

"M-me? Are-are you sure?" 'Nat wants me to cook for him? I need to do my best!'

"Yeah! Remember when we were kids, you said one of you biggest dreams was to become skilled in cooking. I miss those days…" The pinkette reminisced about the past.

"Why do you miss those days?" The blond asked, curious.

"Well, the main reason is because you smiled more often." Natsu told him, failing to notice the bond's heavily blushing face.

"Well, I didn't have anything to smile about until now, so just wait a little while more and I'm positive I'll be smiling like all those years ago." At this, Natsu gave Laxus one of his famous, heart-melting grins.

And his heart fluttered.

"Anyway, its about time for Gramps and to leave." Natsu then proceeded to hug the living daylights out of Laxus.

When the pinkette let go, someone called him by his title. "Saint Dragneel." Said the voice of Makarov, as he was seen _bowing_ in front of Natsu.

"Master! What the heck are you doing?! Get up! I already don't like people doing that for formal purposes, what makes you think I would even come _close_ to liking a person I've seen as a grandfather for most of my life _bowing_ to me!" Natsu exclaimed.

"HAHAHA, I was only pulling your leg Natsu!" Makarov chuckled.

"Its time for us to go anyways. See you in a few hours, Gramps." Natsu said.

"Eh? You're not taking the train to Era?" Makarov asked.

"Nope, I'm flaming to my supposed office. I'll have to get the papers and lacrimas for today's meeting and briefing ready. Then, I will be helping you with the setting up of the S-Class trials. _**SO WHOEVER WANTS TO BE PROMOTED, GET OFF OF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND GET TO WORK! I WON'T EVEN CONSIDER YOU FOR THE TRIALS IF YOU'VE DONE LESS THAN 150 JOBS!**_ " Natsu explained to Makarov, before shouting to the rest of the guild, whom all started moving to the request board immediately, wanting to get jobs done asap.

With that, the second Wizard Saint vanished in a big surge of magical energy as his body disintegrated into fire and vanished.

"That's my dad for you!" Said a small, cute voice.

"Happy! Where have you been?!" Laxus asked.

"I've been fishing!" Happy exclaimed.

"For four years?" the blond deadpanned.

"Well, no. At first I tried to look for Natsu, but I gave up after three months. Then I remembered Natsu giving me a lacrima pendant for the necklace you gave me, he told me it would glow whenever he was nearby. So for three years and a few months I lived in the hut at the cliff, waiting for dad to come back!"

"You could've just come back…" Laxus said.

 _At the Magic Council/Wizard Saint building in Era_

"Woah! My office is thrice the size master's office is." Natsu thought aloud.

"Ah, I thought I heard another voice. Don't get too comfortable, I am confident you will be using the first's office by next month. If he doesn't return in the next two weeks, you'll have to use the magic meter lacrima for Wizard Saints."

"Worrod-san. You're just smug that Fairy Tail has more than two members/ex-member in the WS, aren't you." Natsu said, with no expression at all.

"Hai, hai. Fairy Tail is to great now, Mavis would be happy." The fourth WS said as he walked out of Natsu's office.

"Hmm…well, time to get to work."

 _Fairy Tail guild hall._

Laxus was currently sulking while cleaning glasses at the bar. The reason for his sulking was the absence of a certain pinkette.

"Makarov!" someone suddenly shouted as the doors to the guild hall bust open, emitting dark magic. There, in the doorway, was Jose Porla, looking seriously pissed off.

"Where the FUCK IS **MAKAROV**?!" He bellowed.

"He's not here now. Go away." Laxus said calmly.

"And why would I believe the word of a cross-dressing hentai!?" Jose spat.

Laxus than flashed away, only to reappear in his normal clothes. "Gramps isn't here right now, but I am. Jet, go find Erza, don't even think about getting Gildarts, unless you want the entire hall to blow up."

"Let the fight begin then, Laxus Dreyer, grand-"

"Woah, stop right there, refer to me as the Thunder God of Fairy Tail. Just be lucky the Dragon isn't here or you would've been dead the moment you walked in. **Lightning Dragon's Roar! Mjolnir!** "

 _3 hours later after the WS meeting._

"Gramps, I'm going to flame over to the guild, I have a bad feeling and my feelings are always right." Natsu told Makarov as he walked out of the building.

"That's fine Natsu, I'll be taking the train."

With that, Natsu disintegrated into fire before vanishing.

 _Half destroyed Fairy Tail guild hall._

Laxus lay on the ground, beaten up and bruised. Erza was in a similar state. So was most of the guild.

"HAHAHA, do you see now, fairy flies? You should learn to respect your betters!" Jose said with a laugh.

Happy, who was beside Laxus, noticed his necklace start glowing. The blond lightning mage noticed this and started to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at? Worthless cross-dressing maggot?" It was then that the area started feeling warmer. At least to Jose. However, to the rest of Fairy Tail, the warmth was familiar, inviting and pleasant.

Other guild members who figured it out were either chuckling or grinning.

Happy spoke up, "Jose, stop insulting Fairy Tail and Laxus. _HE_ will be royally pissed."

"He?" Jose said, looking sceptical.

Intense heat started flowing around the guild hall as a figure made completely of fire emerged in front of Jose, having no features except red eyes.

"Jose Porla, it seems Master's **Fairy Law** wasn't enough the last time. I. Am. Angry." The figure said with such finality that everyone in the room, save for Laxus and Happy, cringed in fear.

"Ex-Wizard Saint and current dark mage, do you know what, as the Second Wizard Saint, I can do? You did three things wrong today."

" **One;** You destroyed half the guild hall." Natsu said, letting his boddy reform slowly.

" **Two;** You insulted my best friend." Natsu's features were almost visible, save for his eyes, which were shadowed by his hair and crown.

" **Three;** You attacked my nakama. MY. FAMILY." All of his features were visible, his eyes were glowing red.

"S-saint D-dragneel, th-this is all a misu-understanding!" Jose said, backing away slowly.

" **Fairy Law** wasn't enough for you. No, _My_ **Law** will literally eradicate you from existence." Natsu brought his hands in a praying position and closed his eyes. "A low-powered one would do the trick." Natsu said to himself, but everyone heard.

Suddenly, Natsu opened his eyes, which were now green from sclera to pupil, saying out loud, " **Dragon Law**." A white ball of energy the size of Happy's paw appeared in the space that was available between Natsu's hands.

"N-no! Plea-"

" **Is Invoked!** " Natsu then clapped his hands together and a Gigantic ray of light engulfed the whole of Magnolia and then some.

Everyone that was injured, found themselves healing at a rapid pace, while the core members of Fairy Tail just took in the feeling of warmth and comfort that surrounded them. There was no type of magic that could compare to the feeling of Master Makarov and Natsu's magic.

When the light died down, what remained of Jose were ashes, while Natsu looked like casting a spell of that magnitude was like breathing.

"Everyone that isn't seriously injured! Start the clean up! Gramps will be here in four hours!" After Natsu said that, he went over to Laxus, who was still laying on the ground.

"I knew you'd come on time." Laxus sighed as Natsu pulled him into his lap as soon as the pinkette sat down.

"Does is still hurt anywhere?" Natsu asked. When he got a negative response, he smiled and started carding his fingers through the lightning mage's hair, earning another sigh of contentment.

"Erza, tell Gramps what happened when he gets back. I'm going to take Laxus back home." Natsu said and after receiving a nod from the scarlet haired mage, he grabbed Happy and Laxus before flaming away.

 _At the Dreyer-Dragneel house_

After giving Happy a bath and making sure he was asleep in his own room, he went to his and found Laxus already dressed for bed. He quickly did his nightly routine and got dressed for bed.

"Hey Lax?" Natsu asked as he laid down next to the blond.

"Yeah Nat?" Was his response as they both stared at each other.

"Well, I…was wondering…if you wanted to…erm…go out for dinner with me tomorrow night?" The pinkette finished with a blush.

Laxus' face turned red. "L-like a d-date?" he stammered.

"H-hai." Natsu replied also blushing full force. "B-but it doesn't have to be a date i-if you want." Natsu said quickly.

"A date sounds nice. Oyasumi, Nat." Laxus said hastily, hiding his flushing face in the crook of Natsu's neck.

"O-oyasumi, Lax." Natsu said, grinning like an idiot before burying his face in soft blond hair.

 _OMG. I legit just typed whatever came to mind and BAM! Here we are! Next update will contain jealousy, FLUFF and a lot of stuff! (See what I did there?) Anyways, R &R and the next chapter should be up by Friday or Saturday. Arigatou minna!_


End file.
